(1) Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of universal joint disassembly tools, and more particularly, to a tool for disassembling a universal joint having a bearing assembly whose flanges are integrally formed with a bearing cup.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tools have been manufacturer for assembling and disassembling universal joints. However, for those applications where the bearing assembly of the universal joint includes a bearing cup having an integrally formed mounting flange, it has been necessary to utilize a force, such as a hammer to disengage the bearing assembly from the universal joint. Once the bearing assemblies were removed, the yoke connected to a shaft could be removed from the journal assembly of the universal joint. However, the normal tools which have been designated for simpler universal joints such as that used in automobiles were not usable in heavy duty universal joints such as that found in trucks.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,259; 1,498,933; 4,343,075; 4,120,182; 3,786,554; and 3,230,617.
The present invention provides a novel tool for disassembling a universal joint by removing the bearing assemblies whose end flanges are integrally formed with the bearing cup. The invention can also be utilized when the shafts interconnected by the universal joint are at an angle with respect to each other.
The manner in which the invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art to provide a novel and highly advantageous universal joint disassembly tool will be understood as this discription proceeds.